


Signals

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [44]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Liara knew Shepard was coming home





	Signals

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Yourself: A Month Of Fanfiction 2017
> 
> Monday 8/14's Prompt: 100 Word Drabble

Liara woke with a smile, a weight lifted from her heart.

Shepard was on Thessia. Her bondmate was coming home.

Members of the House might assume that Liara knew this through their bond.

Others, because Shepard called to say she was coming home.

Which made no sense, because Shepard never remembered to call,

And had no idea how to follow a schedule, no matter how detailed.

Liara padded down the stairs, her tread the light footsteps of a maiden who would soon be in the arms of her bondmate.

Shepard would be home soon, she knew.

Denai had made coffee.


End file.
